Eat you up
by Cittyno2
Summary: Karin and Toshirou are now together after a night of confessions. What is the outcome of that night? How is their life going to change? Rating changed from T to M for obvious reasons.Lemon in chapters:2,3,4, and 8 and 16
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I was having a hard time coming up with chapter 9 of Beautiful Lie, so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Sorry for the ooc-ness.

Song: Eat You Up by BoA

(Background Singers)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

"Come on Karin-Chan! Please!" Rangiku begged as Karin shook her head.

"I came here, that's enough for me," Karin said as she sat down and forced Rangiku to let go of her arm. Rangiku pouted, "But you don't even know anybody here, so it's not like anyone can tell that it's you."

"I have to agree," Rukia said as Karin sighed, Rangiku and Rukia were right; no one from school would be able to tell that it's her. "Fine, lead the way," Karin shrugged and Rangiku jumped for joy and dragged Karin towards the back of the stage.

Justaline

It was a whirl of clothes, makeup, glitter and sparkles, and Rangiku was enjoying every moment of it. Karin was now dressed in a skin-tight white t-shirt with black spiral lines along the side and small black shorts with silver rhinestones. Rangiku would have gone overboard with the glitter and makeup unless Karin threatened to tell Toshirou where she hid her extra supply of sake. So of course Rangiku had to comply with Karin's wishes, if only for her sake's sake. (That's funny sakes' sake, lol) Karin's make-up consisted of black eyeliner, and some silver eye shadow she was wearing some black sneakers with silver embroidery on them. In other words, she looked great. Rukia whistled at the final product.

"You look great! Go knock em' dead!" Rangiku said as Karin took several steps towards the karaoke stage.

"Wait," Karin said as she got a smile on her face.

Rangiku and Rukia gave her a confused look, "what Karin-Chan?"

"You guys sing back-up."

Justaline

Toshirou sighed, why had he let Ukitake and Kyouraku talk him into coming into this stupid Karaoke club in the first place.

'Because you had nothing better to do Master" Hyourinmaru said

Urusai, Toshirou said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Hey Shirou-Chan! Look you might be interested at who's singing now!" Ukitake said as Kyouraku smiled meaningly at him.

A fresh hip-hop beat started up and the emcee said that there was another singer; Toshirou glanced up from his seat to see who had come on. He then very nearly fell out of his chair at what he saw. He was looking at Kurosaki Karin, in some superhot clothes.

'Like what you see?' Hyourinmaru said teasingly to Toshirou.

U-urusai Hyourinmaru no I don't, Toshirou stuttered as the lights toned down.

Justaline

Karin looked out at the crowd around her.

Kuso, she thought, too many people. She thought it was bad then, but then she spotted a pair of teal green eyes staring at her. Toshirou WAS HERE DAMMIT! Karin mentally panicked. Toshirou was freaking here! Karin glanced at Rangiku and Rukia; they had probably set this up for her.

But no backing down now, she thought to herself determinedly as her music started.

When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain

Karin looked at Toshirou, and tried to gauge his expression. Forget him, I'm gonna have fun at this! Karin thought as the chorus came up.

I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

Toshirou was staring at Karin.  Damn, she's really great. These Kurosaki's just keep on surprising me. Especially Karin, He added as an afterthought.

'Look at her and listen to these lines' Hyourinmaru said forcing Toshirou out of his mind.

If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
what I will do to you I fear it and its scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive

Talk about dark scary lines, Toshirou thought shaking off the feeling that these words meant something.

Kyouraku looked at Toshirou's face and smirked. The plan was going extremely well.

I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

Karin was looking purposely away from Toshirou's direction. She felt kind of exposed at singing this song, as it kind of revealed her feelings toward the Chibi-Taichou. Karin mentally paled as she realized what the coming lyrics of the song were. I really should have chosen another song!

Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too  
I want your love  
I need your touch  
So much I think I'm in love'

Toshirou raised an eyebrow at those lyrics. What things are she thinking of doing? he thought , then slapped himself realizing that they were pervy thoughts in his mind.

I've seriously been spending too much time with Kyouraku

'No you just wish that it was you with her in those thoughts' Hyourinmaru chuckled as Toshirou turned beet red.

I WAS NOT! He seethed at Hyourinmaru.

(Oooh whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Your love, your love~)  
(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

Karin couldn't stop herself from blushing when ever her eyes "accidently" met with Toshirou's. She noticed that she was really thinking of 'those' thoughts about her … with Toshirou.

I wanna take you to my room  
(I'll eat you up)  
Wanna take you to my room  
(I'll eat you up)

Toshirou's eyes widened at the sheer idea of the thought. Karin taking him up to her room. Karin shutting the door and locking it so they wouldn't be disturbed, Karin sashaying towards him seductively… WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE DID THOSE THOUGHTS COME FROM! Toshirou slapped himself.

'They were only your own fantasies master' Hyourinmaru said as Toshirou realized something about himself. He loved Kurosaki Karin.

(Whoa)  
I'll eat you up  
(Whoa)  
So yum yum  
(Whoa)  
Can't get enough  
(Whoa oh oh)  
I think I'm in love

(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)  
(I'll eat you up)

Justaline

Karin finished her song and ran down from the stage and ran to the bathroom to wash all of the irritating eyeliner and eye shadow from her eyes. To her own surprise, she figured out that she wasn't embarrassed at the thought of Toshirou hearing her sing the suggestive song. Actually, she hoped he got the message she 'insinuated' from the lyrics. Getting down and dirty with Toshirou, Karin let herself fantasize for a moment. Whoa.

Rangiku and Rukia were standing outside waiting for Kyouraku and Ukitake to show up.

"Plan is going great so far don't you think Rangiku-san?" Rukia said as they felt Ukitake and Kyouraku's reiatsu coming from around the corner.

"Of course! I mean did you see her face when she saw Hitsugaya-Taichou? It was completely priceless!" Rangiku said giggling.

"Our part is now done, Rukia-Chan and Rangiku-chan." Ukitake said as he and Kyouraku bowed and left.

Rangiku laughed. "Now only for the get together." Rukia squealed in delight.

Justaline

Karin walked down the hall, to grab her stuff and get Rangiku and Rukia to go home. Karin looked around the karaoke club and flared her anger. Rukia and Rangiku had left her here, again. Karin sighed and walked towards the front. She was thinking of Toshirou again and was thinking what it would be like to feel his chiseled muscles against her body and to run her arms up his nice looking biceps.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone. Karin gathered herself up and a hand was reached out to her.

"Sorry Karin."

Karin looked up sharply and blushed. Toshirou dammit. She took his outstretched hand and got up.

Karin and Toshirou walked outside.

"You were a great singer. I liked that song a lot," Toshirou said trying to start some conversation.

Hyourinmaru laughed loudly in Toshirou's head. Toshirou turned beet red when he realized what could be understood from his choice of words. Toshirou opened his mouth to correct himself, but was stopped by Karin.

"I meant what I sang Toshirou."

Toshirou widened his eyes. "what? You? Huh—" He was stopped by the placement of karin's lips upon his own. She glanced at him seductively.

"I wanna take you to my room," she sang lightly. Toshirou blushed then whispered his response in her ear.

" By all means , I'll keep you up to that offer,"

A/n: You like? You don't like? Tell ME! And I might put a lemon in a second chapter if enough people want it.

So Ja Ne,

Cittyno2


	2. Chapter 2 Lemon Part 1

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the HitsuKarin Lemon!

I'm still having a hard time coming up with chapter nine of Beautiful Lie. If you have any ideas to help me or anything you want added please notify me!

Song:

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

"I wanna take you to my room," she sang lightly. Toshirou blushed then whispered his response in her ear.

"By all means, I'll keep you up to that offer,"

Chapter 2

Karin shivered as Toshirou whispered his response into her ear. Why was his voice so damn sexy?

Karin and Toshirou headed towards her place. You see, Karin had moved out of the Karakura Clinic last year.

'Somebody's getting excited' Hyourinmaru teased.

..., Toshirou didn't respond.

To Toshirou's surprise, Karin didn't look shy not one little bit. After all she is a Kurosaki, he mused.

Rukia and Rangiku were sitting down at Orihime's apartment watching Toshirou and Karin over the screen on the TV.

"They look so cute together!" Rangiku squealed as she saw Karin push Toshirou onto the sofa.

"I wonder what's gonna happen at her place." Rukia asked sharing a look with Rangiku.

"Somebody's gonna get LAID!"

Karin opened the door to her apartment and Toshirou followed after her.

"Wait here on the sofa, I'll be right back," Karin said pushing Toshirou onto the sofa. Toshirou caught her eyes and she winked at him as she turned towards where her thought was his room.

What is that little vixen planning? Toshirou thought.

'You're getting laid boy' Hyourinmaru said then talking to himself 'MY master's getting LAID'

Toshirou placed his head in his hand, because he couldn't deny his growing excitement.

Karin was in her bedroom putting finishing touches in its appearance. Her room had a light romantic atmosphere. She had changed into a light grey camisole and some black loose shorts.

The pit of her stomach was tingling with anticipation for what was to happen next.

"Toshirou?" She called out with a hint of lust in her voice. She heard him get off the sofa.

Showtime.

"Oh my Gosh!" Rangiku said popping some popcorn into her mouth. Rukia remained silent but had her eyes glued to the screen,

"Taichou's gonna have a busy night, eh Rukia-Chan?"

Rukia simply nodded her head and coughed. She then pointed to the screen.

Rangiku looked to where she was pointing and gasped.

Toshirou followed the sound of Karin's call.

Damn, he thought as the pit in his stomach burned with carnal desire. He stopped once he reached the door, full of hesitancy.

He and the girl of his dreams were fixing to get real dirty, if he understood her words correctly.

"Come on in Toshirou," Karin said as he opened the door.

*WARNING STARTS HERE*

Karin watched as Toshirou opened the door, and her breath hitched for a second. HE was so freaking hot, that it was cold. Karin gazed at his icy, teal, blue eyes and continued her job. She was gonna get him and she was gonna get him now.

She sashayed to him and walked her fingers up his chest. She looked up at the Not-So-Chibi-anymore Taichou. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

Toshirou felt his uncharacteristic shyness slip away with the pressure of Karin's lips upon his own.

The kiss was light, but Toshirou wanted more. He tilted Karin's head back, and drew his tongue across the line of her lips, asking for entrance. Karin had a sharp intake of breath, and Toshirou took advantage of this opportunity and let his tongue explore her mouth. Karin's tongue then started pushing against his, as their tongues battled for dominance.

Toshirou began to feel the need for air, but he didn't want to end the kiss there. But soon, the need for air was too great and they booth reluctantly parted, both panting for breath.

"Toshirou?"

He looked at Karin and almost wished he hadn't, as his 'little friend' decided to wake up at the sight of Karin. She looked so seductive, with her hair slightly messed up, her lips red and light swollen, and her panting.

"Yeah," he said as she crawled to him.

"I think…"She said slipping her hands up his arms.

"Think what Karin?" He said feeling a rush of blood heading southward in his body.

"Think that…" She whispered in his ear, the warmth of her breath making him shiver.

"That you have too much clothing on," She said.

Toshirou whispered huskily back into her ear, "Well, why don't you remedy that."

Karin felt chills as he whispered into her ear.

At this rate they were gonna want more than just kissing in a few minutes. To respond to his statement, Karin started unbuttoning his shirt, and then she pushed her hands underneath to lift his shirt over his head. But it was getting extremely difficult as Toshirou kept kissing up and down on her neck and leaving little marks all over.

After removing his shirt they leant in for another make out session.

"It's going too slow!" Rangiku whined as she saw Karin and Toshirou kiss again.

"Whatever," Rukia said, "Your Taichou has a hot body, I'm almost jealous of Karin-Chan!" She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. She had a light nosebleed.

Rangiku puffed her chest out proudly, "That's MY Taichou!"

Karin moaned into Toshirou's mouth. She was beginning to have the need to be skin-to-skin. Toshirou was experiencing his fair amount of neediness as well. He felt like the only one with a small amount of clothing and he was going to change that. Right Now.

He reached over and pulled Karin's undershirt over her head. His hands danced along her spine to unclasp the only item from stopping them from having chest contact. Karin's breath hitched in her throat as Toshirou removed her Bra. Karin shivered as she felt the cold of being exposed over her chest. Toshirou kissed Karin leaving her breathless, and panting, just how he wanted her.

Karin tackled Toshirou to the floor, grinding against him to relieve some of the ache between her legs. Karin felt a blunt object poke her, and she blushed as she realized it was solid proof of Toshirou's high arousal. They tumbled, grinded, and kissed for a good thirty minutes. They were panting hard and sweating lightly, but the main event was yet to come. Literally.

Orihime was grabbing boxes of tissues and trash bags per request of Rangiku and Rukia. She was wondering how they were getting such bad nosebleeds, but she decided to simply comply with their requests. She was happy to oblige. She deposited the items next to the sofa and went downstairs to start on dinner.

"Karin," Toshirou huffed out "Enough teasing."

Karin let out a drawled moan as Toshirou traced her sides with his fingers.

"No…more…teasing," She agreed as he lifted her bridal style to her large bed.

The leftover mangles of their clothes were tossed to the ground.

"Are you sure that we should still be watching, this is getting kind of intimate." Rukia said grabbing another fistful of tissues to stop her gushing nosebleed from the sight of the lust filled couple.

"Nonsense!" Rangiku said pinching her nose as Toshirou tossed off the rest of his and Karin's clothes.

Toshirou placed himself at Karin's entrance.

"Are you sure, Karin? This might hurt a little bit," Toshirou said hesitantly, not wanting to put her through any pain, even for a moment. Karin looked at him.

"I want… you… Now," With the final word she pulled him into her. Toshirou kissed her and noticed a flash of pain through her eyes. He muffled her groan of pain, only wanting to hear her moans of pleasure.

He held his hips still, waiting for her to get used to his size.

Toshirou held back a moan. Karin was so tight; it was like her walls were trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Karin lifted her hips against him experimentally and he grunted in pleasure. He rocked back and forth at a moderate pace and Karin let out a drawled moan. They kept at the relatively slow pace for a while and Toshirou began to feel that this pace was a little bit too slow for his tastes. He was fixing to speed the pace up.

"Toshirou," Karin moaned his name. He looked into her eyes and drank in her lustful glazed look. She caught his eye. He felt a fire ignite in his lower regions.

"Faster."

A/n: You like? You don't like? Tell ME! I think that was a nice place to end this chapter, I'll put the other half up tomorrow cause I have infinite homework! I wish the teachers that decided to give me soo much work would go EAT SHIT AND DIE! See you tomorrow!

So JA Ne,

Cittyno2


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon Part 2

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the second part of the HitsuKarin Lemon!

Song: Girls on Top by BoA

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

"Toshirou," Karin moaned his name. He looked into her eyes and drank in her lustful glazed look. She caught his eye. He felt a fire ignite in his lower regions.

"Faster."

Chapter 3

Knock, knock. Orihime heard someone at the door.

"Who is it?" Orihime asked as she opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of a shockingly bright orange colored head at her doorstep.

"Kurosaki-kun! Come in!" She said happy to see her friend and former crush.

"Hey Orihime. Is Rukia here? I kinda—I mean Yuzu needs her at home." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Please come in! I feel like such a bad friend! Let me get something, I need to finish putting some ingredients onto the pot on the stove for the soup. I think they are upstairs." Orihime babbled on.

"Wait what do you mean they? Who else is here?" Ichigo asked trying to feel the other person's reiatsu, but to no avail. Ichigo couldn't sense reiatsu to save his life.

"Oh! Rangiku-San is here with Rukia. Can you take this up to them for me?" Orihime said placing a tray of random snacks and tissue boxes onto Ichigo's hands.

"They're upstairs, the second room to the left. Thanks a ton Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime said as she darted back into her kitchen preparing who knows what on her stove. Ichigo stood there for a moment processing what she had just said, and then decided to go upstairs.

Justaline

"F…faster…T…Toshirou! Fast—er!" Karin stuttered out between moans.

Toshirou was on his elbows for leverage and was thrusting his hips forward at a very fast pace.

"Harder! Fuck me harder Toshirou!" Karin said as a coil in her lower abdomen was being wound tighter and tighter.

Toshirou let out a moan and cursed under his breath, as he felt Karin's inner walls clench his penis tightly.

"K…Ka…Karin… I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

"TOSHIROU! " Karin yelled in ecstasy as she experienced her first mind blowing sexually oriented orgasm. The coil in her abdomen sprung and she saw stars.

Justaline

Ichigo opened the door to the bedroom. The white glow of the television filled the room.

"Oi, Midget. It's time to go," Ichigo said as he caught glimpse of Rukia, wide-eyed and nursing a very badly bleeding nosebleed, "Midget?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow and peered at the TV.

"What're you guys—"He widened his eyes. He was met with an infuriatingly sickening sight. His little sister and the Chibi-Taichou were fucking each other at Karin's apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING?" Ichigo bellowed dropping the tray onto the floor with a crash.

"Oh hello there Kurosaki!" Rangiku said finally realizing that he was there. She noted his furious look.

"Why are you watching Karin and that guy getting…touchy-feely?" Ichigo said his temper and reiatsu flaring.

Rangiku said the wrong thing, "It's going on now! It's live!"

All of the color from Ichigo's face drained.

Justaline

Toshirou let go and collapsed on top of Karin and pulled out. Karin then poked him in the side.

"Wha?" Toshirou said. Karin didn't respond. Toshirou turned onto his back to realize that Karin was no longer next to him.

He gasped as he felt something stroke his 'little friend'.

"Ka—Karin. What… What're you—AH!" Toshirou said as his 'little friend' came to life in all of its glory.

"We aren't done yet. Time for round 2!" She smiled,"This time I'm on top."

Toshirou smiled inwardly. This is why he chose Karin. He absolutely loved her stubbornness, hardheadedness, and her—

"AA—AH!" Toshirou grunted as he felt something wet trace a line along his shaft.

"Did I hurt you?" Karin asked innocently thinking she had done something wrong.

"No. That… just felt really good." He said getting up onto his elbows to see what she had done. He suddenly felt something wet encircle his erect member.

He looked down and saw an erotic sight so striking, he nearly orgasmed again. Karin was sucking on him.

Toshirou bit back a moan of pleasure as her teeth scraped him gently.

Karin's head bobbed up and down his length, whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth, she used her hand to pleasure the rest of the shaft.

Toshirou fell back onto his back as the pleasure overtook his body.

He felt a now familiar tightening of his balls.

"Karin… …I …I think …I'm gonna…,"He hissed through clenched teeth. Karin then squeezed the tip of his shaft.

"Not yet. Inside of me only," Karin said as she straddled him," Remember that I'm on top this round." And with that she aligned his member to her sopping wet entrance and sank onto him.

"Ahhhhh…" Karin threw her head back. Being on top gave her a new angle. She was now completely to the top. Karin bounced on top of him finding a comfortable pace. Toshirou grabbed her ass and was thrusting in to match her pace.

Justaline

"Ichigo! Don't go!"Rangiku and Rukia were holding him down.

"That guy is screwing MY BABY SISTER! Get OFFA ME!" Ichigo roared trying to throw Rangiku and Rukia off of him.

"Get a grip on yourself Ichigo!" Rukia said slamming her fist into his jaw.

"Damn, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo said now holding the soon to be bruised part of his jaw.

"You aren't listening to me or Rangiku, you moron! If Karin didn't want to do 'that', then she would have stopped him by now."

"And would she have been on top if she wasn't enjoying it?" Rangiku said adding her two yen's worth.

Ichigo shook his head. Rukia tried a more daring tactic. She leaned towards Ichigo's ear.

"I want you to do that stuff to me," She whispered. Ichigo's face heated up, and he turned such a shade of red that would put Renji to shame.

"Come on Ichigo," Rukia said dragging him away, leaving Rangiku with the Television.

"It's time for our turn."

Justaline

"Yes! Oh Yes! Right there!" Karin said as she felt Toshirou hit a sensitive spot. He repeatedly hit it over and over, and Karin felt a rush of heavy euphoria over take her.

"Fuck. YES!" Karin cried out.

Those words alone were enough to send Toshirou over the edge, along with the quivering of her walls. Toshirou released his load and felt Karin collapse next to him, totally spent.

They both basked in the greatness of their afterglow and soon Karin fell asleep. Toshirou remained conscious enough to pull a blanket over them and cuddle close to her body.

"Love you Karin," He whispered taking the peaceful expression on her face.

"Love you too Toshi…" she said sleepily snuggling closer to his body.

A/n: You like? You don't like? Tell ME! I hope you enjoyed this lemon! If enough people request it, I can put the ichiruki lemon in the next chapter. And I am planning on a sequel to this, if enough people review I might put it up.

So JA Ne,

Cittyno2


	4. Chapter 4 IchiRuki Lemon

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the IchiRuki LEMON!

Song: Up Against the Wall by Tino

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

"I want you to do that stuff to me," She whispered. Ichigo's face heated up, and he turned such a shade of red that would put Renji to shame.

"Come on Ichigo," Rukia said dragging him away, leaving Rangiku with the Television.

"It's time for our turn."

Chapter 4

Rukia planted a blazing trail of kisses along Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo groaned, how does the midget do this to me?

"Stop Ruk…ia. I need to … stop…that…ah…Ruk." Ichigo said as Rukia shut him up effectively by kissing him. Ichigo tried to resist, but eventually gave in and kissed Rukia passionately back.

Hormonal overgrown boy,' Rukia thought as Ichigo pushed her back against the walls.

Rukia peeled off Ichigo's shirt and their tongues wrapped around the other's tongue.

Ichigo moaned as Rukia tweaked his nipples, and ran her hands along his chest feeling every curvature.

Rukia sighed in delight as Ichigo ran kisses up her neck leaving love bites all over; she pushed him onto his back and pulled down his boxers and shorts.

Rukia gasped at his size. Why the heck was he this BIG? Ichigo grinned at her surprised expression.

"Something wrong?"

Rukia turned her face to the side.

"N…Nothing's wrong." She stammered. Ichigo smirked at her again. Rukia didn't clearly appreciate that smile, so she was determined to wipe it off. She grabbed his length and stroked it teasingly. Ichigo's smile literally fell right off his face, as he let out a gasp.

Rukia smiled widely in her victory. She then asked in a sickly fake voice," Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

To prove her point she removed her hand from him. He whined at the loss of friction.

"No. Don't stop. Rukia."

Rukia liked seeing him at her mercy. She looked up at Ichigo and saw that his eyes were closed.

She was feeling a little bit daring, so she leant forward and gave his manhood a tentative lick.

Hmm, Rukia thought, he doesn't taste like anything.

She then licked the little white bead of precum from the tip of it. It tasted slightly salty, yet bitter.

Rukia placed the head of it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She then fit as much of it as she could into her mouth and pumped her hands along the rest of the shaft. She was sucking him vigorously; loving his little mewls of pleasure.

"AA—Ah! Rukia … I'm gonna…"

Ichigo never got the chance to finish as Rukia impaled herself fully onto him. She and he let out synchronous moans as she was filled to the hilt. (Quite similar to Karin)

After she rode him for several minutes, they felt a rush of euphoria overtake them. Ichigo's seed spewed inside of Rukia's lithe body.

"You're a great fuck, you know that Ichigo?" Rukia said lazily tracing circles on his chest.

"Shut up, you know you enjoyed it." He said pulling her closer to his body.

"Ever the romantic, aren't we?"

"You know that you love that about me," He said playfully.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Whatever," as she pulled the covers over their bodies.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but noticed Rukia had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I love you too, midget," He mumbled half asleep.

Rukia smiled in her sleep

A/n: You like? You don't like? Tell ME! I hope you enjoyed this lemon! I know that it isn't as long as the HitsuKarin one, but ichiruki aren't the main couple in this fic. I have a preposition, either I make a sequel to this, or I continue it as a part of this story. You pick.

So JA Ne,

Cittyno2


	5. Chapter 5 A month Later

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the IchiRuki LEMON!

Song: Inner Universe by Yoko Kanno

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

"Ever the romantic, aren't we?"

"You know that you love that about me," He said playfully.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Whatever," as she pulled the covers over their bodies.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, but noticed Rukia had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I love you too, midget," He mumbled half asleep.

Rukia smiled in her sleep

Chapter 4

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER….

"Karin-Chan, are you alright?" Yuzu asked as she helped Karin sit down onto the sofa. Karin looked at her twin sister. Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I've just noticed that I'm late, and I have been feeling sick. Nope, nothing is wrong.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to rest a little bit, I'm kind of tired. That's all." Karin said resting her head in her hands. Yuzu looked like she didn't believe her , but before she could say anything their father came rushing into the room.

"Masaki , look our dear daughter has returned to visit her old father!" Isshin said to the portrait on the wall.

"Can't a girl get a normal welcome home? Gosh." Karin said rolling her eyes, too tired to get up and kick her father. Which of course he took notice of.

"Karin-Chan are you feeling alright?" Her father said with all seriousness. Karin waved it off.

"I'm just a little tired, alright. It's nothing to fret over. I'm seriously fine." Karin said. Isshin apparently bought it, saying something like his daughter was tired from her trip and such.

Karin felt so exhausted but she noticed that Yuzu was worried about her, so she hid as well as possible.

* * *

"Dinner time!" Yuzu shouted from downstairs. Karin got up from her bed in her old room and was fixing to open the door when she felt a rush of reiatsu outside of the window.

She opened it.

"Come on I know that you are out there." She called out.

" You've gotten better at sensing my reiatsu. I congratulate you." A white haired man said as he came in through the window. Karin gave him a hug.

"Shut up, I've always sensed your reiatsu ,Toshi. How's Ichi-nii doing in Soul Society?" Karin asked.

"Oh fine then be that way, ask about your brother and not about your boyfriend." Toshirou said playfully. Karin laughed softly. "Not so loud Toshi, I'm at my family's house. They'll hear us. You don't want them to know do you?"

Toshirou looked in thought for a moment. "Well…"

"Toshi!" Karin punched his arm.

"I wasn't being serious! Or was I?"

"You're impossible." Karin said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I think your sister is coming up the stairs. I'll catch you later alright?" Toshirou said pulling Karin for a quick kiss, then jumping out the window. Karin waved at him as Yuzu opened the door.

" It's dinner time Karin-Chan. Come ,let's go downstairs." Yuzu said pulling her sister towards the kitchen.

"I made your favorite dinner! I made plenty of Nikujaga! I know that you love it so here's a good serving, before Otou-San finishes it all." Yuzu said smiling.

Karin smiled back at her sister; Yuzu was very special to her. She smelled the air, it smelled wonderful. Her sister made the best Nikujaga in all of Japan. Karin took another whiff as Yuzu poured some into her bowl. Then she threw up.

Yuzu rushed to Karin's side, whipping a towel out of nowhere to help wipe Karin's mouth.

"Thanks Yu." Karin said as she got up from the table. "But I don't feel really hungry anymore."

Yuzu looked at Karin, frowning slightly with a small crease in her brow.

She looks just like Kaa-Chan. Karin thought as she walked upstairs into her old room. She lay down on her bed thinking what might be wrong with her.

A/N: So I wonder what's wrong with Karin? She's feeling a bit under the weather, ne? Leave a review about what you think is ailing our young Karin-Chan.

NEXT CHAPTER: Yuzu talks with Karin.

So JA Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	6. Chapter 6 doctors and the mall

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the IchiRuki LEMON!

Song: Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard (has nothing to do with this chapter, I just like the song)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 6

"Karin-Chan, we need to talk, ne?" Yuzu asked as she came into her room after she had finished with the dishes.

"I guess… What do you want to talk about Yu?" Karin said trying to avoid another conversation about herself.

"Karin-Chan, are you completely sure that you aren't sick?" Yuzu asked as Karin sat up slowly, as not to unsettle her stomach.

"I'm alright Yuzu. I'm just feeling a little bit under the weather" Karin said trying to convince Yuzu that she was perfectly fine.

Yuzu placed her palm on Karin's forehead. "You don't feel very warm," Yuzu said thinking of the possibilities of what could be wrong with her fraternal twin.

"If it's alright Yuzu, can you turn the light off once you leave the room?" Karin said as she stretched her arms and yawned.

Yuzu sighed and turned out the lights as she stepped out of Karin's room, leaving a not-so-asleep Karin to lie awake.

I think I know what's wrong with me, Karin thought as she rolled onto her side, I need to confirm it at the doctors' office tomorrow.

Line

Toshirou was perched in a tree outside in the park, not yet willing to finish his patrol round and go back to Orihime's apartment.

He was pondering, something seemed off with Karin's reiatsu, almost like there was another following her at all times, almost like it was merged within her. He decided that he was looking into in way too hard, and he brushed it off. He had been spending most of his time with her, so that was the most likely answer.

Oyasuminasai Rin-Hime, Toshirou thought as he started making his way back to Inoue's place.

'Rin-Hime?' Hyourinmaru laughed. Toshirou blushed and told him to promptly shut the hell up.

Line

Karin opened her eyes and sat up, immediately regretting it. She felt suddenly very nauseous, and she silently ran to the bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet.

She rinsed her mouth and decided to go and wash up for the day. She showered with cold water to wake herself up, and dressed in a black mid-sleeved shirt and grey washed out jeans. She tied her shoulder-length hair back and pulled on her black lace ups.

As she went downstairs, she didn't hear the usual puttering of Yuzu in the kitchen. Karin felt a rumble from her stomach, and grabbed some buttered toast as she slipped out of the house.

Line

Toshirou felt a tick mark appear on his forehead. Rangiku was bothering him with her incessant teasing. He had decided to go the mall, to get something important, but Rangiku insisted on coming. He agreed, and was now regretted his decision.

"Matsumoto, I need to go to see something. Do whatever you need to, but don't follow me. Understood?" He said passing the store he was searching for.

"Hai Taichou. Ano…"

"I said don't follow me," He said as he took off to the store in question.

Line

"Hello there, I presume?" The lady at the front of the office welcomed her.

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Sato. Is she in today?" Karin asked the secretary. The woman nodded.

" is in right now, she doesn't have any other patients to see today. So just go sit in room 3M. She'll be there in a moment."

Karin thanked her and went to go sit in room 3M.

Shortly after she sat down, she heard the familiar click of boots in the tile. A young woman of about 24 stepped into the room. She was donned in the traditional garb of most doctors, scrubs. Except she had a white lab coat and her scrubs were blue with rubber duckies on them.

She tossed her hair back, and looked at Karin's medical chart.

"Hey Karin, so what can I do for you today?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could do a pregnancy test on me…" Karin mumbled.

smiled. "Sure thing Karin."

Line

"How may I help you sir?" A woman at the front said loudly as Toshirou walked into the jewelry store.

She eyed him suspiciously, although she kept a neutral front. She certainly didn't seem to think that Toshirou belonged in an elite store like this one.

"I'd like to see some of your best rings, "He said to her ignoring her look.

She laughed, "I don't think you would be able to afford even some of our worst and cheapest one, Hun!"

Toshirou huffed, even though he had grown, and now looked to be about twenty-two, people still treated him as a child.

'Humph, I dislike this onna,' Hyourinmaru stated.

Neither do I, Toshirou silently agreed.

"Even so here are our best rings. This one would be perfect for your mother, here see—"

Toshirou felt a vein pop, and then he blushed as he remembered why he was here.

"I'm looking for," Toshirou blushed," An engagement ring. Can you help me or not?"

The woman's face lighted up at the prospect of a marriage.

"OOOOHH! Engagement Rings! How wonderful! This one here is our best," She said pointing to a bland ring. Toshirou saw a glare and came to the sight of an extremely lovely ring, silver band encrusted with a single diamond. Simple yet elegant, just like Karin.

"It's our best, but it's slightly pricey. Here are some others—"She paused, seeing Toshirou gazing at the ring that caught his eye.

"Sir?" she called

"I'm getting this one, its perfect." He said putting a stop to any of the Baka-Onna's interruptions. She took the ring to the front and scanned the price. She gave Toshirou an incredulous look, thinking he couldn't afford such an expensive ring. But she was shell-shocked once he paid her in full, all cash.

She smiled at him, "She's definitely going to say yes, especially to a nice young man such as you."

Hyourinmaru snorted at her words, but they just made Toshirou think. He exited the store and pocketed the ring, not wanting anyone he knew, to know that he purchased something from the jewelry store.

I hope she does too, Toshirou thought, right before he was crushed in one of Rangiku's ecstatic hugs. Even though he was taller than her now, she could still crush his ribs.

"Taichou! How come you never told me you were getting a ring for Karin-Chan? I could've helped!" Rangiku said as she let go. Her Taichou was blushing madly.

"So what if I am?" he said looking away from Rangiku. "Besides, didn't I tell you **NOT **to follow me?"

Rangiku laughed nervously.

"Bye Taichou!

A/N: Toshirou is buying a ring? Karin's at the Doctors getting her test done. And Rangiku & Isshin? Well they are just being themselves…

NEXT CHAPTER: Karin and the pregnancy test & the proposal.

So JA Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	7. Chapter 7 The Proposal

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the IchiRuki LEMON!

Song: Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard (has nothing to do with this chapter, I just like the song)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 7

"Okay Karin-Chan," said scribbling some illegible doctors words onto her chart, "To help with the results and further prove my theory, I must ask you an uncomfortable question. How sexually active are you?"

Karin blushed a deep shade of scarlet. That was a seriously embarrassing question, but she answered it anyway.

"V…very active," Karin said looking downward.

"Lucky guy," Dr. Sato chuckled with a smile. Karin's blushed spread to the back of her neck.

"Well Karin, I have the rising suspicion that you are in fact pregnant, but the blood test will confirm it. I'll call you tomorrow with the results. I guess that wraps this up. Oh and Karin?"

"Yes?" Karin asked her blush beginning to fade.

"You need to eat very light, or you'll vomit. And no sports, or extra strenous activities," She then smirked, ": But that doesn't have to affect your sexual life. Sexual Intercourse is permitted at this stage.

Karin's blush returned again, this time increasing ten-fold.

Line

Karin picked up her bag, hearing the familiar tone that notified her that Toshirou had texted her. She fumbled in her bag, looking for bag. She pulled it out and read the message.

I'll be your place 2:00

Toshirou

Karin smiled and replied,

Sure thing, I've got to go shopping, but I'll be home by like 5.

Kari

She smiled as she sent the message. She had a lot to figure out.

Line

Toshirou knocked at the Kurosaki residence door.

Yuzu Kurosaki opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Toshirou shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Can I speak with ? It's regarding Karin-Chan," He said taking out the black ring box... Yuzu's eyes widened comically.

"Let me go get Tou-San for you!" She squealed ushering Toshirou into the house, and forcing him to sit down on the sofa.

"Did someone come in Yuzu-Chan?" Isshin Kurosaki looked around the house." Oh! Look here Masaki; we have a young man here. I think he wants to steal one of our lovely daughters away from us!" Isshin fell to the ground hilariously as Yuzu hit him with the back of a wooden spoon.

"Tou-San, he's a guest!" She scolded as she went back to the kitchen to finish whatever she had started there.

"Ano, Mr. Kurosaki, I'm not here for Yuzu. Although it's very close," Toshirou said feeling a light blush grace his cheeks, "I'm here to ask for your permission to marry Rin-Hi—Karin." He said showing his seriousness by taking out the little ring in the box. Isshin had tears of happiness falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Masaki! Someone has finally found an interest in our daughter Karin!" He stopped looking at Toshirou, whose eyes were closed shut.

"HIYA—"Isshin said as he tried to drop kick Toshirou, who blocked and countered with a kick of his own.

"What the hell was that for?" Toshirou exclaimed/asked. Isshin grinned.

"I can't just give my daughter out to just anybody! He has to be able to protect her from harm," Isshin said as he wiped his cheek. He then grew very serious.

"You have to promise me that you'll keep her out of trouble as well as you can,"

Toshirou looked into his eyes. "I can definitely promise that." Isshin then put back on his comical grin and slapped Toshirou on the back, causing his to choke on air. "Then it settled! Welcome, my new son-in-law!"

Toshirou coughed, as he glanced at his watch.

4:55

Line

Karin was in the driveway of her family's place. She was hoping that Toshirou was waiting for her inside, but it most likely wasn't, as he wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

She sighed and opened the door.

"Karin-Chan! I'm sooo happy to see you!" Yuzu said squishing her twin tightly.

"Chill, Yu. I'm just getting home from a long day," She said worming her way out of her grip.

"Hey is there any cheese bread? I'm feeling very hungry." Karin asked.

"Oh, alright!" Yuzu said as she got Karin her food.

Line

(After she ate)

Karin went up to her room and noted that the door was closed tightly. She turned the knob and stepped into her room.

I wonder why I didn't see Toshirou so far, She mused to herself.

"Hey, Rin-Hime," Toshirou's voice sounded from behind her. Karin slipped from the fright and Toshirou, realizing he frightened her, caught her and placed her onto the bed. Where she sat up.

"So, how was your day, Karin?" Toshirou asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Um, it was fine Toshi, I just went to do a little shopping and I went to the doctors—"

"What? Is something wrong?" Toshirou asked worriedly checking his girlfriend over.

Karin smiled at his antics.

"I'm fine really, I just needed a checkup, ya know," She said lamely. Toshirou then leant inward and brought Karin into a passionate kiss.

"You know how I worry because I love you," Toshirou said as they parted slightly in between kisses.

"Mmm, why don't you remind me, Toshi?" Karin said whilst in the middle of a moan.

"Ano, Karin?" Toshirou said slipping off the bed.

"Ne, Toshi?"

"You know I love you more than anything. I always want you by my side," Toshirou said as he kneeled down and brought a little black box out," Karin Kurosaki; will you marry me?" His face was covered in a light blush, worried from anticipation.

Karin's face flushed at his question, but she pulled Toshirou to her level. Then kissed him.

"I don't know what to say Toshi," she said as they parted. Toshirou kissed her again.

"How about a yes?" he said nuzzling her side of neck.

"Hmm, I might need persuading if you're gonna be the guy who I'm gonna screw for the rest of my life," She said as Toshirou ran his tongue over the outer shell of her ear.

"Then I know just how to persuade you," He said pulling off her upper clothes, leaving her bare chest exposed.

Line

A/N: Toshirou is proposed! And I find it nigh time for another lemon! Enjoy the great HitsuKarin goodness! Oh and has anyone seen episode 316 of Bleach? It was AMAZING! Almost the whole time was devoted to Toshirou and Karin! Even Yuzu thinks that they are going out! I can't wait for ep 317! 3

NEXT CHAPTER: Engagement Lemon!

So JA Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	8. Chapter 8 Engagement Lemon

A/n: Due to great reader demand: I present to you the IchiRuki LEMON!

Song: Dressed Up To Undress by Breathe Carolina (has a lot to do with this chapter, and I adore this song.)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 8

Toshirou fondled her chest lightly, flicking her nipples, and teasing them into stiff peaks. Karin arched her back, in pleasure. Toshirou let his tongue trace its way along her every crevice in her body, slipping his tongue into every curve, she possessed, savoring her taste.

"Ah, Toshirou," Karin moaned as he brought her breast back to his lips, suckling it. He made his way back up her body, leaving little butterfly kisses along her., kissing as their tongues battled for dominance. While engaged in the heated kiss, Karin tugged off Toshirou's jeans.

She then pulled him closer and yanked off his shirt, ripping off the buttons.

"What a tease," She said flipping him over. He stopped her though.

"Uh huh huh. I'm persuading you, remember," he said tearing off her pants off. Karin 'Humphed' as Toshirou tore off the rest of their clothes.

He leant down to catch her nipple again and experimentally probed her entrance with his fingers.

"You're so wet Rin-Hime," he told her as he pumped his fingers at a rather normal pace," You're this excited ,huh?" he murmured as he left a trail of blazing kisses along her neck.

Karin moaned his name," Toshi…" He then silenced her with a passionate, eager kiss as he swiftly entered her with one thrust.

He thrusted his hips into her, gaining speed by the millisecond.

Karin felt a coil wind tightly in her lower abdomen, and she cried out in ecstasy as it was sprung.

Toshirou bit back a loud moan as Karin's walls clutched him tightly, forcing him to release his seed, as if to milk him dry. Toshirou couldn't make himself last any longer, and he cummed mid- thrust. Karin pulled him next to her body.

"So, did I persuade you well enough?" he asked as she cuddled her body to him.

"You did fine, I'm thoroughly persuaded," Karin murmured.

"So Karin will you marry me?"

"Yes, Toshi no Baka. How could I refuse?" Karin mumbled into his chest. Toshirou smiled lightly at this and stroked her head, as they were both claimed by sleep.

Line

Isshin and Yuzu were at the door with glasses against the door, and both had nosebleeds, as they listened to the couple...

Yuzu was blushing horribly. She was going to have a permanent blush on her face after hearing her sister and her brother in law going at it.

Isshin was sporting a scarily large grin. He was SO gonna tease them about this in the morning!

Line

A/N: Awwww! I feel bad for the heated couple! Whenever they get all lovey, someone has to spy on them. Lol. Enjoy the great HitsuKarin goodness! Yes I understand that this chapter was short, but I couln't make it any longer without giving away all of the goodness of next chapter! Hey if you have the time, I'd like to know what you liked about the chapter! Don't worry I don't bite… I think.

NEXT CHAPTER: Karin's Test Results

So JA Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	9. Chapter 9 Karin's Test Results

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter where Karin finally knows for sure that she's pregnant! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for two days!1

Song: I Just Had Sex by the Lonely Island (has a lot to do with this chapter, and I adore this song.)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 9- Karin's Test Results

Karin and Toshirou came downstairs in the morning, Karin feeling rather sore in certain places, and Toshirou feeling a bit tired. They sat down at the table, next to each other. Yuzu came out of the kitchen, bearing the breakfast. Karin looked at her twin's face; Yuzu's face looked like it was covered in red blush. Isshin came to the kitchen, and when he saw Karin and Toshirou, he grinned widely.

"Had a good night, eh?"

The couple looked down, madly blushing. Isshin sat down and smiled even bigger, he was sooo gonna milk this one.

"I personally think you had fun, I mean I couldn't sleep with the entire racket? Could you Yuzu-Chan?" he asked the permanently scarred blonde. Yuzu scurried out of the room, not being able to handle such a situation.

Karin looked up at her father, "Knock it off, Tou-San."

Toshirou held Karin's hand under the table, running his thumb over her ring finger, newly adorned with the engagement ring.

Karin and he silently ate, ignoring the suggestive embarrassing remarks made by Isshin.

* * *

"Let's go out, Toshi," Karin said after they got dressed in her room. Even though, they were now engaged, it was still awkward changing in front of each other. And it was made even worse by the constant remarks by his Father-in-law. Toshirou reached out to Karin, and she grabbed his hand. They walked downstairs hand in hand, Toshirou's covering hers.

Isshin was waiting for them in the living room.

"Taking her out?" Isshin asked. Toshirou nodded and Isshin opened his mouth again.

"Be back before dinner, you hear? You're not married yet!"

Karin rolled her eyes at her father, he was sooo strange. So what if she wasn't married yet, she was fixing to be twenty for god's sake!

"Okay then, before dinner," Toshirou said as she pulled him outside.

* * *

(Before Dinnertime)

Karin and Toshirou were at the door randomly chatting as Yuzu opened the door, still blushing. Toshirou walked in first, per request of Karin, and was attacked by Isshin, who he just punched into the wall. Isshin held his nose, and welcomed them into the house. Toshirou and Karin headed upstairs to get changed, and wash up.

* * *

Yuzu placed the food onto the table and everyone served themselves. Karin was fixing to place a whole lot of udon onto her plate, when she realized that she was supposed to be eating very lightly. She placed half of the noodles back into the bowl, and began to eat.

Toshirou glanced at Karin, he noted that she placed a lot of the food she had back into the respective bowls. He glanced around the table, no one else noticed. He watched Karin as she started to eat; he picked up his chopsticks and ate his food.

* * *

Karin trudged her way up the stairs, Toshirou was going to come up in a while after her talked with her father. She went to her room and lay down on her bed. She was kinda tired from the long day. She was fixing to get up from her bed, when she felt VERY nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, almost throwing up out of the toilet. She kept heaving into the toilet, getting rid of her stomach contents. She felt familiar hands hold up her hair for her. She stood up.

"Are you alright?" Toshirou asked worriedly. Karin looked perfectly fine earlier, why was she sick now?

'I know why…I think' Hyourinmaru said. I have no time for your random thoughts, Toshiro shut his dragon up.

Karin smiled weakly, "I'm just fine. I think I overdid it with the udon." Toshirou helped her to her bed and let her lay down.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, alright?" Toshirou said taking his sleeping clothes with him. Karin rolled over onto her side, groaning as her stomach protested. Her phone rang.

Crap, I forgot that Dr. Sato was gonna call today. I think I should pick it up Karin said opening her phone.

"Karin?" Dr. Sato's voice rang out into her ear.

"Yes? What are the results?" Karin asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, Karin dear, it seems that you are in fact pregnant. You'll need to schedule an appointment with me later. I'll call you later alright?"

"Alright…" Karin said as she shut her phone. She held her knees to her chest.

She was pregnant. With Toshirou's child. How would her family react? Well, her father would probably be happy and Yuzu would love to have another person to help with. But the question was: how would Toshirou react?

Many worries flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes tightly, leaking out a few tears. She sniffled. She ended up breaking out into full out tears, something she hadn't done in years.

* * *

Toshirou had just gotten out of the shower and he was drying himself off with a towel. He was putting on his sleeping clothes, and he walked into Karin's room. (Which he now shared with her, thanks to Isshin)

"Karin?" Toshirou asked stopping fully as he stepped into the room. He heard full out sobs and he wondered who it was, he then saw Karin hugging her knees, shaking hard.

He dropped his stuff and went to her side.

"What's wrong, Karin?" he asked pulling her into his arms. She shook in his arms and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Toshi… I need to tell you something." She said

* * *

A/N: So Karin-Chan got her results! I think I made her kinda OOC, sorry if I did. I want to know what you think Toshirou's reaction should be.

NEXT CHAPTER: YOU'RE PREGNANT?

So JA Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	10. Chapter 10 YOU'RE PREGNANT!

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter where Karin finally knows for sure that she's pregnant!

Song: Glow(has nothing to do with this chapter, I just absolutely adore this song.)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 10- YOU'RE PREGNANT!

"What is it Karin?" Toshirou asked. She took a deep breath, that didn't really help her nerves.

"I'm pregnant Toshirou,"

That's what she wanted to say, but instead she just mouthed some gibberish. Toshirou made a face.

"I can't read lips you know, Karin you need to tell me. With words."

She took another shuddery breath, and this one actually calmed her nerves as she took in his warm minty , evergreen scent.

"I need to tell you something important," She said, "It concerns both of us, Toshirou," Karin looked into his eyes. Toshirou nodded in response. He was ready for any of her news.

"I'm…uh…well…I don't know how to say it," Karin said. "How about this, I'm expecting Toshirou."

A look of pure confuzzlement crossed his perfect features. "Expecting what? A package?" His brow creased as he thought the possibilities of Karin making such a big deal about a box.

"No. Toshirou," She brought his arms to her abdomen, "This kind of expecting."

Shock rushed over Toshirou's face, then wonderment.

"You're…You're…," he was at a loss of words. Karin nodded her head silently.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant Toshi. And it's yours."

"Whoa. Wait? I'm the father?"He asked with a look that Karin mistook as disappointment.

She nodded her head, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes. She was afraid of his next words. But she didn't expect these ones:

"This is wonderful Karin," Toshirou said kissing her lightly on the lips.

It was Karin's turn to be confuzzled. (Yup I used it twice)

"You're no upset?" She asked shyly.

"Not one little but, although I worry about what we are gonna do and how we are gonna tell your family and our friends. Not to mention Matsumoto.," He said nuzzling her cheek.

Karin pondered this for a second.

"Let's do it tomorrow, I'm kind of tired now." She said stifling a yawn.

"Alright then, Night Rin-Hime." He said laying Karin down to snuggle with him, fitting perfectly into him.

"Night , Toshi," she said sleepily.

* * *

Toshirou waiting for her breathing to even out, to be sure she was asleep before contacting his Zanpakuto.

Damn, I just proposed and we already are expecting a family, Toshirou thought. Hyourinmaru?

'hmmm?' the ice dragon said seemingly awakening.

Did you hear that? Karin's pregnant.

'And? Anything to be happy about?'

What do you mean? She's pregnant! You aren't happy? Well, I sure as hell am, Toshirou frowned at his less than enthusiastic dragon.

'You won't be sooo happy later on in her pregnancy. Mood swings, I shudder at the thought. I actually feel very bad for you' Hyourinmaru said snidely.

Toshirou refused to comment, and he denied any conversation with his Zanpakuto for the rest of the didn't need anything to spoil his good mood. He was happy just how he was thank you very much. With Karin.

A/N: So this is Toshi's reaction. I hope it wasn't that bad. I might start making shorter chapters, but don't worry! I will always update every day or every other day! I also hope that this chapter was enjoyable. Just to let you know, I have published a new fanfic called Goodbye & Hello. It's a HitsuKarin. Rated T. Check it out. I think it's pretty good if I say so myself!

NEXT CHAPTER: YOU'RE PREGNANT? Part 2

So Ja Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	11. Chapter 11 YOU'RE PREGNANT Part 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter where Karin finally tells the family she's preggers!

Song:This light I See (has a lot to do with this chapter, and I just absolutely adore this song.)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 9- Karin's Test Results

"Morning Toshi," Karin yawned as she cat stretched, curling up closer next to him.

"Mmm, morning. Want to get up now?" He asked draping his arm around her side.

"Mmm. Sure. So today's the day?" She said stretching as she sat up. Toshirou smiled lightly, he'd been doing that a lot lately. Something about Karin changed him, for the better.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said glancing at his fiancé. Karin sighed happily, leaning onto his chest.

"C'mon lets go get washed up and head downstairs," he said pulling her out of bed with himself.

* * *

"Karin-Chan! You two are finally up!" Yuzu said as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yu, where's Tou-San?" Karin asked. Personally Toshirou was hoping that Isshin wasn't available at the time.

"FINALLY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS DECIDED TO WAKE UP!" Isshin said as he made his grand entrance.

Well, a guy can hope.

"Good morning," Karin and Toshirou said synchronously.

"Actually, more like good evening, it's already 6 pm." Yuzu said as she started taking out the plates, as it was already dinnertime. (Man, they slept late. I've done it before )

Toshirou smelled the air, and caught a whiff of the delicious aroma, man Yuzu could cook. He looked at Karin, she looked a bit nauseous.

"You aright?" he whispered as they sat down.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Karin replied as everyone took their places and put food onto their plates.

Toshirou noticed that Karin barely ate anything, and Yuzu and Isshin took notice of this too.

"Do you want anymore Karin-Chan?" Yuzu asked offeringly. Isshin gave her a pouty look and she just smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Just not that hungry,"

"Well, if you say so," Yuzu said slowly.

Isshin grinned one of his maniacal grins.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Ichigo is coming home today!"

Oh shit. Toshirou and Karin both thought.

"When? When does Kurosaki get here?" Toshirou said, glancing at Karin.

"Oh about any second now!" Isshin said happily. And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Oh I'll get it!" Yuzu said springing up from her seat to answer the door.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-nee! You're here!" Yuzu exclaimed, so happy her brother came back.

"Yeah, we're back, Yu." Ichigo said as his eyes scanned the room and narrowed at the sight of Toshirou.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo said breaking the happy moment by pointing at Toshirou.

"Didn't you know Ichi-nii? Toshirou-Kun is Karin-Chan's fiancé!" Yuzu squealed.

And to make matters worse, Isshin ran to Ichigo and promptly kicked him in the face.

Don't you just love family?

Ichigo held his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo fumed.

This was not good. Toshirou glanced at Karin, who was beginning to look sickly again.

Karin covered her mouth with her hand and sprinted out of the room. Toshirou followed closely behind. He held back her hair as hre stomach rejected all of its little contents.

"All done?" Toshirou asked as Karin wiped her mouth.  
She nodded feeling very weak, and rested herself against Toshirou's chest.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Karin ran out of the room, with the evil white haired Taichou following closely. He heard retching noises coming from the bathroom.

"Hey what's up with Karin?" He asked stopping all of the family commotion. Yuzu looked at Ichigo, with a small frown on her face.

"She isn't eating very much, and she seems to be throwing up a lot. I think she's getting the stomach flu."

Rukia looked at the crazy family. They were sooo naïve. Stomah flu, I think not Rukia thought.

"Well on a lighter note, who wants to eat dinner?" Yuzu asked smiling brightly. Ichigo's response was a growl from his stomach, and everyone laughed.

"Sue let's eat!" Rukia said smiling.

* * *

(Back in karin's room)

"So are you sure that you're alright?" Toshirou asked rubbing her back.

"Hmm, I'm fine. And will you stop asking?"

"No. You keep saying you are fine, when you clearly aren't," Toshirou stated plainly,"Besides, are we gonna tell them now or later?"

Karin sighed.

"Yeah we'll tell them now. Go finish your food and we'll tell them together."

"Fine. I'll be back in a bit," Toshirou said givingher a little kiss before leaving the room and heading back to the dysfunctional family downstairs.

* * *

Toshirou sat back down at the table, and began to finish his food, again. He could feel ichigo's eyes trying to glare a hole in his head.

"Where's Karin?" Yuzu asked Toshirou, worried about her twin.

"Ah, she's laying down. She'll be down in a little bit." Toshirou said finishing his rice.

Icigo glared even harde rat Toshirou, even Rukia's cold glare didn't dtere him.

"Who gave you permission to marry MY sister?" Ichigo spat out.

"I DID!" Isshin shouted gleefully. Toshirou rolled his eyes mentally."Is there a problem with that?"

"THE HELL THERE IS—"

Rukia's fist connected with ichigo's jaw.

"Be happy for them Ichigo." Rukia said finishing her meal. Ichigo rubbed his jaw, and settled for glaring at Toshirou once again.

* * *

(After Dinner)

Toshirou was now lounging in Karin's room, with her head resting on his lap. He was stroking her hair gently as his soul phone rang.

"Hello, Hitsugaya Toshirou here—"

"TAICHO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Rangiku's voice yelled from the phone.

"Urusai Matsumoto. Karin's sleeping. I'm at kurosaki's, now hush up." Toshirou said feeling a bit weary from listening to his Fukutaichou.

"Oh sorry Taichou, I was just wondering where you were. Orihime-Chan was as well. Wait," Rangiku paused," DID YOU SAY KUROSAKI'S HOUSE? ! ?"

Toshirou sighed. " Yes now what of it?"

"Did you pop the question Taichou?"

"If by that you mean, proposed, then yes, I did." He said into the phone.

"OOOH! She said yes didn't she? I'm sooo happy for you Taichou!"

Toshirou sweatdropped. If Karin was asleep in the beginning, she was mostlikely awake now.

He hung up his phone on his annoying Fukutaichou.

"Toshi. I've been thinking, Lets tell them now." Karin said getting up and pulling him down the staors.

* * *

The whole kurosaki family plus a Hitsugaya and Kuchiki were in the licing room. Karin was sitting almost in Toshirou's lap.

"Why's you call us kainr?" Ichigo said eyeing her sitting arrangement. Karin shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh…Well…" She said. She swallowed hard and held Toshirou's hand for comfort.

"Spit it out Karin." Ichigo said. Yuzu agreed with her brother. Isshin and Rukia remained silent.

"Well, ano…You have to promise not to overreact alright Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo grunted his response, otherwise Rukia would have forced it out of him.

"Uh…Well. You all know that Toshirou and I are together. Ano… We've been really…. Um … active in our relationship," Karin said awkwardly. Yuzu reddened at this comment, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

Karin nervously tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"Well… umm," she said.

"I'm kind of pregnant."

Silence filled the room. Karin closed her eyes, awaiting the responses from her family. She was hoping they would understand. Isshin reacted first.

"Oh MASAKI! Loook we are going to be grandparents! Our little Karin-Chan is going to be a mommy!" He exclaimed to the large poseter of his late wife.

"Oh! Congratulation Kainr-Chan!" Rukia and Yuzu squealed happily. Yuzu gae a hug to her sister and brother-in-law- to-be.

Karinsmiled softly and looked at her brother. He was lividly seething, his fist clenching and unclenching. He was glaring hard at the both of them.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin asked cautiously.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER? SHE'S ONLY 19 FOR GOD'S SAKE! I DON't EVEN APPROVE OF THIS REALTIONSHIP! I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS EITHER! I'm GONNA BANKAI YOUR ASS Toshirou!" Ichigo seethed.

Karin's lip trembled and her eyes watered with tears. Ichigo saw Karin's face and stopped his rant.

"Ka…Karin…" He started but Karin got up and ran to her room, slamming the door shut.

Toshirouy glared daggers at Ichigo.

"You could say you wanted to kill me, but you had no right to say such stuff to her," Toshirou said in his calm-angry way ,and went after his fiancé. Ichigo caught rukia's eye.

"You shouldn't have done that, strawberry," She said giving him the look and going after Karin and Toshirou.

Ichigo glanced at Yuzu, who was still going about her fantasies of how the child would look like.

"Ichi-nii, I'm going to fix the kitchen and go to bed! Oyasumi!"

Which left Isshin, who was still talking to the poster. But he stopped as soon as Yuzu left the room. He had a disappointed look about his face. He just shook his head, looked at Ichigo, and walked out of the room.

I screwed up with Karin already… Ichigo thought.

A/N: So this is the family's reaction. I hope it wasn't that bad. I might start making shorter chapters, but don't worry! I will always update every day or every other day! I also hope that this chapter was enjoyable. Just to let you know, I have published a new fanfic called Goodbye & Hello. It's a HitsuKarin. Rated T. Check it out. I think it's pretty good if I say so myself! I have updated it!

NEXT CHAPTER: Consoling Karin

So Ja Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	12. Chapter 12 Consoling Karin

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter where Karin finally knows for sure that she's pregnant!

Song: Glow(has nothing to do with this chapter, I just absolutely adore this song.)

Thoughts

'Zanpakuto/alternate conscious speaking'

Eat You Up

Chapter 12-Consoling Karin's

Karin was crying hard into her pillow, it wasn't fair. Not at all.

Ichi-nii doesn't approve, he's not happy for Toshi and me.  The door opened and Toshirou came in with Rukia, Ichigo's girlfriend.

"Go away," Karin said facing away from them. They came in anyway.

Toshirou pulled Karin into his arms; he was totally gonna hurt Ichigo for making Karin feel so bad.

'I'd like to help with that,' Hyourinmaru said, completely ready for some action. Toshirou agreed with his Zanpakuto and went back to comforting his fiancé.

"It's alright Karin; you of all people know that Ichigo's and idiot." He said holding her close, so now she was sobbing into his shirt.

Rukia sat down next to the couple on the bed. Ichigo was sooo NOT getting any ass for a while.

And Karin was now a wreck, because of his stupidity.

Rukia patted her back soothingly.

"You know that you're brother is an idiot. He just extremely overreacted, that's all"

Karin sniffled into Toshirou's shirt.

"He doesn't approve of me and Toshirou. He doesn't approve of the baby wither," She said between sniffles.

"So what Karin? Are you gonna let the blockhead get in the way of you two?" Rukia said not enjoying the saddened Karin. She preferred the kick-ass one better.

"N…no. But it still bothers me. And I don't want anyone getting hurt." Karin said her crying slowing down, only the occasional tear and hiccup. Toshirou quirked an eyebrow.

"You think that your brother can injure me?"

Karin laughed half-heartedly. "No. I'm just worried for his well being."

Damn right, he thought, she better be worried about her brother, especially after what I'll do to him.

Rukia pulled back from the couple and decided to leave them alone.

Line

Aw shit, Ichigo thought, why do I always end up as the bad guy?

'Maybe its cause you screwed up big time,' Zangetsu offered in his mind, 'you have some serious groveling to do.'

Yeah I know, Ichigo responded.

Rukia came into the room and slammed her fist into his jaw, full force. She stopped hitting him when he didn't respond to her brutal attacks. He noticed the look of surprise on her face.

"I deserve it," Was what he simply said.

Rukia nodded her head; at least he was feeling bad. What he did was unacceptable. His sister was going to have a child and she didn't need any more emotional distress than necessary.

"You should leave her alone for a still hasn't stopped bawling her eyes out. She's in no position to talk," Rukia said, heading to his room to sleep in his closet.

Did I hurt you that bad Karin? Ichigo thought as he headed towards his room, passing Karin's on the way.

Line

"I don't want him to be upset. I just want him to be happy for us. Is that too much to ask for?" Karin said her lower lip trembling again.

Toshirou stroked her cheek. "No its not, Rin-Hime. I just think he needs to grow up. But I want you to just remember that I'm always here for you. I love you, and I'll love this child of ours. That's all that matters." He said lovingly. (Kinda OOC)

She kissed him, touched by his words. She pulled back later.

"Toshi?"

"Hmm?"

She frowned," I think I'm gonna be sick,"

Line

(Later)

"Well Karin, since you're pregnant, I think that we have to arrange some stuff," Toshirou said, finally making his way to some serious stuff that had been nagging him.

"Like what? I know we'll need a lot of stuff for that baby, but what else?" Karin asked leaning her head onto his chest as they lay on the bed.

"You know we'll have to inform the Soutaichou about this right? And we'll also need to get you seen by Unohana. Then there's supplies and whatnot," He said, "And we can't forget the wedding plans."

Karin thought for a moment.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I supposed as much. But one thing," She stated, "Why can't I just stay here and be checked on?"

"Well it's highly unusual for Shinigami and humans to, um, well you know. And something might go wrong. It's just a precaution," He added in a quieter voice, "and I'd miss you if I wasn't able to see you."

Karin nodded in agreement and smiled lightly as she heard Toshirou's last words.

"But how am I going to see her, unless she comes here?" She inquired.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd come and live in the Seireitei with me. I want us to move as soon as this assignment is finished. But it all depends on you," Toshirou said running his fingers through her hair.

"I want to be with you as soon as possible, but I'll need to move my stuff out of the apartment," Karin said yawning, and sneezing mid-yawn.

"Let's go to sleep, you're tired," Toshirou said rubbing circles on her head. Karin became too drowsy to argue with him and succumbed to sleep very quickly.

'Master?' Hyourinmaru said opening the link between them.

Hmm? Toshirou responded, not wanting his Zanpakuto to ruin his thoughts.

'You know that this is dangerous right?'

Dangerous? How?  Toshirou asked puzzled.

'She's carrying a child with the combined reiatsu of a Taichou, and the reiatsu of a Kurosaki. Isn't that enough reason to be worried?'

I guess so, but I'll worry if the need arises, Toshirou told his ice dragon.

Hyourinmaru Humphed and Toshirou reclosed their link.

He absentmindedly started playing with Karin's hair again while he thought deeply.

What is the Soutaichou going to say about this?

A/N: So this is the family's reaction. I hope it wasn't that bad. I might start making shorter chapters, but don't worry! I will always update every day or every other day! I also hope that this chapter was enjoyable. Just to let you know, I have published a new fanfic called Goodbye & Hello. It's a HitsuKarin. Rated T. Check it out. I think it's pretty good if I say so myself! My friends think it's cool. Review if you have time!

NEXT CHAPTER: Time Skip

So JA Ne Minna,

Cittyno2


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My uncle put a password onto my computer so I haven't been able to access any of my files. So I'm sorry for the delay, I just got a hold of his computer, so I'm uploading this stuff.

Eat You Up: Time skip

Eat You Up

A month had passed since Karin had told the family of her pregnancy.

She was beginning to show the physical signs; her stomach was expanding and her nausea had gotten slightly worse. Her appointment with Dr. Sato was… interesting to say the least. Toshirou had been refusing to let her out of his sight, and he accompanied her to the office. Dr. Sato had filled him with plenty of information that worried the hell out of him for his own sake, not that he would admit it of course.

Currently, Toshirou was finishing some paperwork stuff, to finalize the apartment lease. Karin had stayed behind and was currently sleeping on the sofa, oblivious to the eyes watching her intently.

Line

Toshirou had just finished business with the new owner of the apartment. He was fixing to start heading back to Karin when he felt the most peculiar presence that made his blood run cold.

"KARIN!" he thought as he ran back to the Kurosaki clinic.

Line

"Are you ready, Kurosaki Karin?" the creepy voice said roughly.

Karin backed away, as she had woken up to a crash, and had not seen Toshirou, but this Espada.

The black haired Espada grabbed her harshly.

Karin yelped and tried to push his hand away, to no avail.

She then bit his hand to release his grip. Nnoitra yelled and pulled his hand away, and used his other to backhand her. He shook his injured hand, and shoved her against the wall and started choking her. Karin struggled against his grip, futilely. Her eyes began to lose focus, as she needed air desperately.

Nnoitra laughed, "Helpless now? And you call yourself a Kurosaki!"

Nnoitra was cut off from saying anymore by an icy windblast.

"I always knew the fifth Espada was trash. How pathetic"

Nnoitra was then hit by a wave of ice, which slammed into him, causing him to drop the Kurosaki.

Karin fell to the floor, gasping for breath. She was not going to say it aloud, but she was terrified of the tall Espada. She was also grateful that Toshirou had come when he did.

Line

Nnoitra reluctantly left the room, being away from his target. Toshirou slashed at him, leaving a deep gash on his side. Nnoitra realized that he was no match for the Juubantai Taichou at the moment, so he sonido'ed to a farther area to open a Garganta.

Aizen-Sama would not be happy with this development. Not at all.

Line

As soon as Toshirou was sure that the fifth Espada was out of the area, he dashed for his fiancé.

"Are you alright Karin?" He said as he checked her over, making she was not injured fatally, or at all. She coughed a bit and smiled at him.

"I'm fine now that you are here, Toshi." She said softly.

"I think that we need to leave now. I've sold off the apartment and everything. Are you ready?" Toshirou asked Karin.

"Mm. I am all ready if you are. To Urahara's?" Karin said pulling her head back.

"To Urahara's."

Line

(With Urahara)

Kisuke Urahara was standing in front of a mirror, gazing at his reflection.

"You are one sexy shopkeeper, Urahara. A VERY sexy one at that," Urahara said to his reflection," A REALLY SEXY SHOPKEEPER, not to mention VERY HUMBLE. Yes, very humble indeed," (Humble, lol sure, you are Urahara…)

Urahara stopped talking to his mirror when he heard the door open.

"How may I help you?" Urahara said pulling his fan in front of his face, "MY KARIN-CHAN! YOU ARE POSITIVELY GLOWING!" he exclaimed as the couple came into the room.

Toshirou disregarded that clear comment. "Urahara, I need a Senkaimon opened for me and Karin."

"But what about Karin-Chan here? She can't leave the World of the Living like this." Urahara said with fake concern.

"What about me?" Karin asked.

He then smiled. "Well, now we can't have you going to the Seireitei like that. We need to remove your soul from your body!"

Toshirou automatically became defensive. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Urahara gave his smile," I only will push it out of her body," He explained," Like this." Urahara said tapping the butt of his cane onto Karin's forehead. He then stepped back as Karin fell out of her body, and a look of pure shock appeared onto his face. Karin wasn't a normal plus soul. She was already Shinigami. Karin fell to her knees. Toshirou knelt next to her.

"Toshirou, I'm going to be sick," she said holding her stomach.

"Nice going Urahara," Toshirou said helping his nauseous fiancé to the nearest bathroom. Urahara winced at the loud retching noises from the bathroom.

A purple haired woman came into the room.

"What's that all about" Yoruichi asked curiously as Urahara gave her one of 'those' smiles.

"Just the results of love, dear."

"Nice going Urahara," Toshirou said helping his nauseous fiancé to the nearest bathroom. Urahara winced at the loud retching noises from the bathroom.

A purple haired woman came into the room.

"What's that all about" Yoruichi asked curiously as Urahara gave her one of 'those' smiles.

"Just the results of love, dear."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"What did Hitsugaya-Taichou ask for?" she said giving him a look.

"Oh, he just wants a Senkaimon opened for him and Karin-Chan."

Toshirou then walked back into the room with a better feeling Karin. Karin's eyes brightened when she saw Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-San! How are you?" Karin asked her sensei. Yoruichi smiled and gave her student a hug.

"I'm great! Are you up for a spar? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Karin opened her mouth to reply, but Toshirou gave her a glance and placed his hand onto her shoulder. She then put her hand over her lower abdomen.

"I wish I could but it's not really good for the little one…" Karin trailed off. Yoruichi's eyes widened with surprise.

"I guess you're right then. We wouldn't want to harm the little one!" she said to Karin. Yoruichi turned to Toshirou.

"So looks like the Tenth Taichou got real busy eh?" Yoruichi asked suggestively, enjoying the blush that formed on Toshirou's face.

"You have no idea," Karin said and Toshirou turned a brighter scarlet. Yoruichi laughed and patted him on the back.

"As much fun as it is to tease you, I'll save the rest for Rangiku-San. She'll be thrilled to hear all about it,"

Toshirou sweat dropped at the torture that he would undergo by Rangiku. He would need to hide.

Urahara coughed politely.

"That Senkaimon should be ready in a few minutes," He said," And congratulations, new parents!"

Karin nodded. "Arigatou, Urahara-San."

Urahara tipped his hat and went off to finish up with the Senkaimon.

Yoruichi smiled at Karin. "So what is it? Is it a little Karin or Little Toshirou?"

Karin shrugged.

"I really don't know. I just want a child who is kick-ass."

Yoruichi agreed completely. "But what would you prefer?"

Karin gave her a sheepish look.

"A boy."

Yoruichi smirked. "Cute choice, but tell me more later. I think the Senkaimon should be about ready."

She ushered the pair towards the underground room. However, they went a little bit slowly, as Toshirou wanted to make sure Karin was alright.

Once everyone was downstairs, Urahara spoke a few words.

"Karin-Chan you'll need to hold on to Hitsugaya-Kun very tightly. Otherwise, you might be stuck in the Precipice world. Moreover, Hitsugaya-Kun—, "Urahara started, as Toshirou stopped him.

"I know already. Keep running until I reach the Seireitei."

Urahara and Yoruichi both smirked.

"Sure if you want a sick woman on your hands. No shunpo. It might make Karin Chan more sick."

Toshirou didn't like the idea of having Karin vomiting onto him, just for shunpo'ing. He shuddered at the thought.

"Alright. No Shunpo."

A/N: I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. It begins the depth of the story. But alas, this story has only two more chapters left. If you want, please review and tell me you want a sequel. I already have it ready; I just want to know if you people want it. Thanks for Reading!

Ja Ne Minna-San!

Cittyno2


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting the Soutaichou

A/N: My uncle put a password onto my computer so I haven't been able to access any of my files. So I'm sorry for the delay, I just got a hold of his computer, so I'm uploading this stuff.

Eat You Up: Time skip

Eat You Up

Toshirou stepped out of the Senkaimon into Soul Society, not putting Karin down. She was still gripping his shihakusho tightly, still disoriented from the trip.

"We're here," Toshirou said feeling the hold on his top slacken as Karin looked about.

"Wow," Karin breathed as she took in the orderliness of the place, "It's so …refined."

Toshirou smirked, "Wait till you see our place,"

Karin's eyes widened in surprise. It is even better? !

Toshirou's soul phone rang notifying him of a meeting about to take place.

"Karin, I think I'll take you home, I need to go and give my report to the Soutaichou, but I'll be back very soon," He promised. He was fixing to shunpo into his barracks, with Karin in his arms. Then he stopped suddenly, remembering Urahara's words.

"Why'd you stop?" Karin asked curiously.

"You might get sick," he said plainly and Karin frowned.

"Look, go as fast as you can. I'll tell you if it's too fast. Besides," She added," Why do you need to go so fast?"

"Well, until I talk to the Soutaichou, no one else should know you're here, yet. That's why," Toshirou explained.

Karin punched his chest," I'm a Kurosaki. What're you waiting for?"

Toshirou took that as his cue, and he sped off at her words. He arrived at his place in half a moment's time.

"You alright?" Toshirou asked wondering if he had overdone it with the speed. Kurosaki or not, she was still a pregnant nauseous woman.

Karin pulled herself out of his arms.

"That was AWESOME!" she said standing up on her own. She faltered in her step a bit and Toshirou helped her inside.

Line

Karin took in the appearance of his/their place. She caught Toshirou glancing at her.

"I like it," She said holding onto his arm. He patted her head.

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I'll be home in a little while," He bent down and caught her lips lightly.

"See you in a bit, Toshi," Karin said as they parted. He held his palm to her lower abdomen.

"I'll see you two later," he said before flashing off. Karin placed her palm where his had been a moment ago, and blushed.

Line

(At the meeting)

Toshirou just couldn't focus very well on the topic that most f the Taichou's were discussing heatedly. HE just wanted to hurry up and get home to his Karin and his home. He was quite tired, as he had just gotten back from his mission in the World of the Living.

Toshirou was shaken out of his thoughts as the Soutaichou hit his cane onto the floor.

"Dismissed."

Toshirou turned to leave and return home, but was halted by the Old man.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou. I believe you have your report for me?" He said not opening his eyes.

"Hai," Toshirou started," There have been no serious happenings in Karakura Town as of late. Slightly fewer hollows have been appearing, which is something we should look into—"

"Very well, but something's giving me the hunch that's not all you need to tell me," He opened his eyes," Is there anything else, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

Toshirou took a deep breath.

'Mind reading old Fart, ' Hyourinmaru grumbled.

Urusei Hyourinmaru, Toshiro u said.

Hyourinmaru mumbled something about old people.

Toshirou refocused his attention on the 'Old Fart' in front of him; who was waiting for an answer.

"I have proposed marriage to Kurosaki Karin, who is also expectant with …my child." Toshirou said faltering slightly.

The Soutaichou squinted at Toshirou. Although he looked neutral, he was extremely surprised.

"Where is she currently?"

"At my barracks, most likely sleeping." Moreover, at that remark the Old man huffed.

"How did you bring a 'human' into the Seireitei? A pregnant one no less?" he said enunciating human harshly.

"Well she is Shinigami. Is there some protocol against her?" Toshirou asked.

The Soutaichou took a deep breath.

"Very Well then."

Toshirou actually took a step back in surprise. Whatever he might have thought Yamamoto might have said 'Very Well then' was definitely NOT it.

Yamamoto smiled, more like lifted a bit of his wrinkles, at Toshirou's reaction.

"Ordinarily, she would have to go to the Shino Academy. However, as result of her pregnancy, she will not be able to attend classes here. I expect you to have someone train her, and you are not to fall back in your  
Captain's duties."

Toshirou was surprised. The Old Fart has nothing else to say?

"Oh, and Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

I guess I spoke too soon…

"Hai Soutaichou?"

"Bring her to the meeting tomorrow. And Congratulations."

Toshirou nodded his thanks and left the meeting room hurriedly, wanting to get home rather quickly. He was still feeling cautious with leaving Karin home alone.

Line

Yamamoto was in thought.

It's as if Toshirou was just a graduate from the academy, and was just becoming Taichou, now he's already starting a family, Yamamoto thought, And with a Kurosaki no less.

Yamamoto came to a depressed conclusion.

I really am getting this old, He felt his wrinkles wistfully.

Line

Zaraki Kenpachi was running down the aisles of Seireitei, with his Fukutaichou on his shoulder, looking like a pink fuzz ball to anyone who passed by.

"He's this way Ken-Chan!" An excited Yachiru said bouncing up and down on his shoulder.

Kenpachi turned a corner and smirked. He was so ready for a fight. Yachiru tugged his spiky hair. They stopped in front of Toshirou Hitsugaya's living quarters.

"Something that feels like Ichi's spiritual pressure is here!" Yachiru squealed as Kenpachi knocked something down.

"COME OUT! WE'LL FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

A/N:I just love Kenpachi. I had to add him here. Lol. Besides,I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. I LIED! There are a two more chapters after this one!.. If you want, please review and tell me you want a sequel. I already have it ready; I just want to know if you people want it. Thanks for Reading! The sequel is basically the second half of this story, if you didn't know. Kenpachi is here!

Ja Ne Minna-San!

Cittyno2


	15. Chapter 15 Kenpachi meets Karin

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter!

Eat You Up: Zaraki Kenpachi Meets Karin

Eat You Up

Karin heard a loud 'thump!' from outside, which startled her. Being the Kurosaki she is, she couldn't help but check out what was going on.

She got up from the sofa and opened the front door.

Karin stepped outside, and was trying to see what possibly could have been going on. She was met with the sight of a tall, grisly, scary looking man; with long spiky hair and … were those BELLS? ! In addition, to further add to the weirdness, he had a pink little child on his shoulder.

Karin was purely confuzzled; it was such a strange sight!

"Ano…," she said. Spiky Head squinted at her.

"You aren't Kurosaki Ichigo." He said.

Karin narrowed her eyes. "I'm his sister, Karin. And who the hell are you?" Karin asked wanting to know who the dude was.

Not that she was scared, yet.

The pink fuzz ball jumped down from Spiky head's shoulder and landed in front of Karin..

"I'm Yachiru! And this here is Kenny! Kenny came looking for a fight with Ichi, but he isn't here. But hi anyway Ichi's sister!" Yachiru piped happily.

'Kenny' snorted. "It's Kenpachi."

Karin stared at the odd duo. She was pissed. So what if she wasn't Ichigo? What did that have to do with anything? Alternatively, her for that matter?

"If you don't mind, I'm going back inside."

"Why Karin?" Yachiru asked tilting her head slightly.

Karin felt a tick mark appear onto her forehead. "If you could be so kind as to leave, I'll be going in now!" Karin said rising her spiritual pressure heavily, making the air very electrically charged.

Kenpachi grinned at smile at Karin that made shivers go down her spine. In addition, not the good kind, that Toshirou gave her.

"Well sister of Ichigo's," Kenpachi lifted his sword, "I like your spiritual pressure. Why don't you make me leave, Kurosaki Karin?"

Karin turned sharply and faced him, materializing a long katana into her hands. She drew a defensive posture, facing Kenpachi.

"Bring it on, Brick head."

Kenpachi charged her with a yell and Karin braced herself for a block. The felt an uneasy queasiness as she closed her eyes. The shock of the blow never came. She felt a cold breeze pass by, then it became very cold. She opened her eyes and looked up slowly. She met the very upset, and confused teal eyes of her fiancé. Toshirou. Oh shit, Karin thought.

"What," he said," Is going on here Zaraki? Karin?"

In the background, you could hear Yachiru protesting the intrusion of the battle. She was blatantly ignored.

Kenpachi pulled his blade back from Toshirou's hold and slung it back nonchalantly over his shoulder.

"Hm. We were just gonna fight. I'm no longer in the mood. Let's go Yachiru." Kenpachi called over his shoulder.

Yachiru shut up and leaped on to his shoulder and they took off.

Toshirou let out a light breath and sheathed Hyourinmaru. He faced Karin and opened his mouth to scold her.

"What the hell were you thinking? I clearly remember telling you to stay inside to prevent things like this from happening! Just to attempt fighting Zaraki is signing your own death certificate. But what if," He then pulled her close to him," what if something happened to the baby? What would happen then?"

He felt Karin shake slightly, and sniffle. She looked at him with teary eyes, her message clear in her eyes.

Lesson learned.

She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I won't do it ever, again." She sniffled into his shihakusho. Toshirou rubbed the back of her head, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this. He really hoped this was the worse that her pregnancy would get to, but as it may be, the Kami's aren't on his side. Kami have mercy. Seriously, he'll need it.

A/N: HOW WAS IT! I just love Kenpachi. I had to add him here. Lol. Besides, I hope you people enjoyed this chapter. AAACK! THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! If you want, please review and tell me you want a sequel. I already have it ready; I just want to know if you people want it. Thanks for Reading! The sequel is basically the second half of this story, if you didn't know.

Ja Ne Minna-San!

Cittyno2


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter!

Eat You Up: Zaraki Kenpachi Meets Karin

Eat You Up

Toshirou had gotten up the next morning, only to find that Karin was no longer in bed with him. He stretched and flexed his muscles as he got up from the bed.

He pulled on his outer shihakusho and his Taichou's Haori, and then walked into the kitchen, wanting to get something quick to eat. Like toast, or something.

Toshirou had taken a step into the kitchen and was shocked. On the table, there was a wide variety of foods. Fruits, eggs, cereals, amongst many others.

Karin cooked this? He though in amazement.

"Ohayo Toshirou," Karin said walking back into the kitchen, stopping to peck him on the lips. Any coherent thought was immediately shoved to the back of his mind at the sight of his fiancé. Karin took in his astonished expression, and smiled.

"Like what you see?" She gestured to herself.

Hell yes! Of Course I do! Toshirou said drinking her sexy look. He fought back a bright blush. Karin was wearing nothing but an apron and some very small shorts.

It was teasing… it was seductive… it was maddening…. It was

'Nothing you haven't seen before' Hyourinmaru added helpfully.

Karin had bent over to pick up something and Toshirou wrapped his arms around her.

"Of Course I like what I see," Toshirou said huskily into her ear.

"But" Karin said kissing him, "I'm not satisfied with what I see."

And with that, she pulled off Toshirou's Haori and outer kimono. She kissed him roughly and he pushed her against the wall. Breakfast lay on the table forgotten. Toshirou's tongue was twining with Karin's and his—

"TAICHOU!" A certain very well endowed Rangiku came into the kitchen. She glanced about and her eyes settled on the lustful couple.

"Taichou! I…" She widened her eyes, "YOU TWO WERE FIXING TO GO AT IT! YOU WERE GONNA DO THE NAUGHTY-NAUGHTY!" She pointed at Toshirou accusingly.

"You just propose and now this!" She grinned," I wouldn't be surprised if Karin-Chan got pregnant real soon!"

Karin looked away sharply. "It's that obvious?" she asked softly.

"WHAT KARIN-Chan? YOU ARE PREGNANT!" She then turned to Toshirou,"I always knew that you had it in you, Taichou! But why didn't you tell me?"

"Did I not tell you Matsumoto?" He said feigning thought, "Well then I guess I just forgot."

Karin chuckled a bit. He was so funny. Rangiku then shrugged and yanked both of the lovers' arms.

"C'mon! We aren't going to be stuck here all day! Let's go to the office!" Toshirou coughed and Rangiku let go.

"Maybe you two should get dressed first…" Rangiku laughed," See you two lover birds at the office!"

That pissed Toshirou off, as he got embarrassed. His Fukutaichou had just witnessed him getting on like a teenage boy. How degrading.

Line

Toshirou was signing off some of the paperwork, ignoring Rangiku's random remarks, but failing miserably.

"You know Karin," Rangiku drawled," Since Toshirou never positively reacted when I hugged him, many of us girls thought that he was gay. I'm quite relieved that he isn't –"

Toshirou's brush snapped. He the stood up and slammed a pile of paperwork onto Rangiku's desk.

"I want all of this completed by the time I get back, or I'll have your badge Matsumoto. He went over to Karin and flashed out of the room.

LINE

"Sorry about that. Rangiku just REALLY got on my nerves." Toshirou apologized stopping under a bunch of Sakura blossom trees. Karin put her hand to his cheek.

"It's alright, but why'd you get so supremely pissed off?"

Toshirou sighed.

"I don't like when people question my…" he trailed off.

"Sexuality?" Karin offered.

"Heh. Yeah that." He said closing his eyes for a moment, to regain his composure.

"Toshi? When am I going to meet everyone?"

Toshirou palmed his face.

Aw shit I forgot about the meeting!

Karin was looking at him expectantly.

"Let's go. There's a meeting so everyone can meet you."

"Now?" She asked.

He nodded and picked her up again.

"Alright, let's go.

Line

"Why have you ordained another meeting, Soutaichou?" Ukitake asked as all of the 13 divisions' Taichous lined up.

Yamamoto stroked his long beard.

"He should be here shortly if he does not want to be chastised." He said as the door opened, revealing the tenth division Taichou and a young woman.

"Gomenasai," Toshirou said as he walked into the meeting room.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-Taichou," Kyouraku Shunsui said tilting his hat to Karin," Who's this very pretty lady?"

Toshirou gestured to Karin. "This here is Kurosaki Karin, My intended."

Yamamoto spoke up. "Kurosaki Karin is the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. Are there any questions?" he clarified.

Soi Fon was giving Karin a once over.  She seems like she would be very proficient for the Onmistukidou. She thought.

"Congratulations then. " Kyouraku said, "You got yourself a nice catch there."

Karin flushed at that compliment.

"Meeting Dismissed."

Line

"Congratulations both of you!" Ukitake said giving a respectful bow to the couple. "Oh and this calls for some candy!"

Toshirou and Karin both winced as Ukitake pulled out a large bag of candy from nowhere. Karin was saved by a call of her surname.

"Kurosaki?"

Karin turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with a tall, elegant man with white hairpins. The captain of the sixth division. Byakuya Kuchiki. The 26th head of the Kuchiki clan. Karin knew how to respect and she knew that this man was getting hers.

"Hai very pleased to meet you Kuchiki-Taichou."

Byakuya was slightly surprised; she was nothing like her gorilla of a brother, Ichigo who refused to call him by his proper title.

"Well you have my congratulations." He said leaving the room.

Karin watched as everyone left the meeting hall. She stumbled as she was grabbed from behind.

"KARIN-Chan!"

Karin coughed. "Rangiku-san, please let go of me," Karin pleaded attempting to get out of the death grip. Rangiku suddenly let go and Karin would have fallen if Toshirou hadn't caught her.

"Watch what you are doing, Matsumoto. You need to be careful around Karin."

Karin stood up and punched him roughly.

"You were calling ME delicate?"

Toshirou put his hand to his shoulder. "Damn. That actually hurt. And no, you are not delicate. Not at all." Toshirou rubbed where she had hit him, only to be rewarded with another flurry of whacks from his upset fiancé.

"SO WHAT IF I'M NOT DELICATE? I ATLEAST KNOW WHEN TO LET LOOSE!" She said as he caught her fist. He twirled her around and flashed them out of the room.

Rangiku smirked. "I just hope that he isn't too rough with her"

Line

Toshirou pushed Karin against the wall, holding her wrist. He moved his face closer to hers.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He pressed his lower body against her and she blushed at the meaning in his words.

He kissed her firmly and Karin pushed her tongue into his mouth. He trailed a line of blazing kisses along her neck and pulled open her top, leaving her chest at his mercy. He made a wet line, tracing his tongue down her chest. Karin let out a little mewl of pleasure and he drew her nipple into his mouth. She clutched at his shirt, pulling it off ultimately.

She then sped things up a bit by pulling the string of his hakama, so now his pants were on the floor.

Karin never ceased to amaze Toshirou with her actions. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her, hard.

He pushed her to the bed and tore her hakama off. Karin pulled his face close to hers and kissed him thoroughly. Toshirou lined up with Karin's entrance.

"What is it that you want?" he asked her.

"You know, just do it!" Karin said.

"But what if I don't know?" Toshirou said teasingly.

"Shut up and fuck me senseless already!" Karin said with a blush on her face.

"As you wish, Rin-Hime."

He slid into her warm heat and groaned in pleasure. No matter how many times they had sex, Karin was always so tight. He thrust his hips at an agonizingly slow pace, and that was ticking Karin off.

"Ah, Toshi... rou…" Karin moaned frustrated.

"Too slow…"

Toshirou smirked. "What do I do about that?"

"What I said earlier, Fuck me senseless already!"

Toshirou sped up the pace infinitely. Karin's eyes were squeezed shut in the intense amounts of pleasure that she was receiving. Toshirou felt her body tense and he went even faster, wanting her to scream his name. He kissed Karin's ear.

"Cum for me Rin-Hime," He said huskily into her ear," Cum for me,"

And that did it for Karin.

"TOSHIROU!" She screamed in ecstasy as the powerful orgasm overcame her body. But Toshirou didn't let her bask in it. He didn't relent; he kept thrusting, lengthening her orgasm. Somewhere along the way, he cummed too, but the pleasure was so great, neither took much notice.

"Didn't something similar happen about two months ago?" Toshirou said as he pulled a sheet over them.

"Hmm, really? I didn't realize." Karin said nuzzling the side of his face, then continuing to kiss him again. He kissed her lightly. She frowned. He's spurning my advances?

"I think that that previous round was enough for now," he said to his disappointed fiancé. He pulled her closer to his body.

"We don't want it becoming a bounce-house in there for the baby, now do we?" he said chuckling slightly. Karin smiled; his laugh was so melodic. She kissed him on the nose.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't kiss right?"

Toshirou captured her lips in response.

"Of course not" he said after they parted.

A/N: And that's it! *sobs* That's the end to Eat You Up. I'll post another chapter when the sequel is up. Review and make me smile!

I also want to thank all of my reviewers; you all really rock and keep me motivated to write more. For my silent readers, I'm happy to know that you guys are still reading my story, even though you don't tell me what you think, it makes me happy to know you still read.

Ja Ne Minna-San!

Cittyno2


	17. Chapter 17

This is Cittyno2 here. I have posted the first chapter of the sequel to this story. I hope it fits to your expectations.

It is hopefully really good.


End file.
